


MELTDOWN

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble tentang hubungan Leonard dan Spock, di mulai dari pertemuan yang tidak mengenakan sampai belajar untuk mengerti satu sama lain. dan pada akhirnya, mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Leonard McCoy/Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek bukan milik saya. milik Gene Roddenberry.

1\. First Meeting  
Ketika pemuda Vulcan itu masuk kedalam console room dengan mengenakan seragam science blue starfleet, Leonard McCoy sama sekali tidak memalingkan pandangannya darinya.

“Permisi untuk mengisi posisi Science Officer, Kapten. Aku melihat kalau belum ada yang mengisi posisi itu, dan menurutku logical kalau aku menempatinya.” Ucap Spock, berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan terlipat dibelakang. 

Jim Kirk yang baru saja mendapat posisi sebagai kapten dari USS Enterprise yang baru, menyeringai lebar. “Tentu saja, Spock. Selamat datang kembali. Mulai hari ini kau adalah Science Officer dan Second In Command milikku.” Katanya. 

Seluruh crew yang berada didalam console room sama-sama tersenyum puas. Kini anggota mereka telah lengkap, dan perjalanan panjang mereka selama 5 tahun kedepan akan segera dimulai. 

Spock melirik kesampingnya, menyadari kalau Leonard sedang berdiri bersandarkan tiang panel putih, sedang menatapnya balik. 

Kedua perwira itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. In Love  
Vulcan seharusnya tidak merasakan. Vulcan seharusnya tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan hati mereka. Mereka adalah makhluk yang tercipta dengan landasan logika, mereka menjunjung tinggi pengetahuan dan logika mereka. Sehingga mereka melupakan yang namanya perasaan dan semacamnya. 

Namun tidak bagi Spock. Sebagai anak dari dua dunia, dia tidak sepenuhnya bertekuk lutut kepada logika. Dan tidak juga terlalu memakai perasaannya. 

Tapi kali ini, dia tak tahu harus menggunakan logika atau perasaan dalam masalah yang sedang dia hadapi.

Dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Leonard McCoy, dokter pemarah dari Georgia yang kini menjadi dokter utama Sickbay Enterprise. 

Spock mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini dengan meditasi. Tapi yang ada, perasaan ini menjadi semakin kuat dan susah untuk dia hapus. Sungguh tak masuk logika sekali, menurutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Temper  
Leonard McCoy dikenal sebagai orang yang temperamental. Dia cepat naik darah, tapi cepat pula ademnya. Semua orang yang mengenalnya pasti setuju, kalau Leonard itu sesungguhnya baik--- hanya saja dia kadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

“Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk berada disini, Hobgoblin. Aku kira Vulcan bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.” Leonard mencibir Spock, saat Vulcan berwajah tenang itu masuk kedalam Sickbay dengan tangan terluka. Bagian lengan dari seragamnya bahkan robek hingga pundak. 

Spock mengangkat alis, “Vulcan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri, Dokter McCoy.” Dia mau beralih menuju meja pemeriksaan milik M’Benga. 

Tapi Leonard langsung menarik lengannya yang tidak terluka, membawanya menuju meja pemeriksaan miliknya. “Shut up, Hobgoblin. Kau ingin aku obati, atau tidak?” dia terdengar mengancam. 

Spock diam saja. Dia duduk didepan meja, meilhat Leonard mengeluarkan sebuah scanner untuk memeriksa lukanya. 

Meskipun Leonard terlihat seperti orang yang menyebalkan, Spock tahu kalau dia sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Favoritism  
Spock adalah crew favorit milik Jim. Tiada hari tanpa Jim mengeluarkan nama Spock dari mulutnya. Kapten muda tersebut sering terlihat bersama dengan Spock, berada dalam shift console yang sama, after shift, mess hall, dan bahkan mereka sering bermain catur berdua dalam kabin milik Jim setelah shift kerja usai. 

semua crew tahu soal Spock yang menjadi crew favorit milik Jim. Satu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah...

“...Bones. lagi-lagi kau melakukannya.”

Jim mendesah lelah saat melihat Leonard dan Spock berargumen. Spock sudah pergi keluar ruangan dari tadi, setelah mencapai titik limit dari adu debatnya dengan Leonard. Alhasil cuman tinggal Leonard dan Jim saja yang ada didalam rec room. 

“Melakukan apa, Jim?” Leonard memberi Jim tatapan tajam. Jim menelan ludah tiap kali melihat Leonard memandanginya dengan pandangan membunuh. 

“Membuat Spock kesal,” Jim melipat kedua tangannya didada, memasang wajah bete. Dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan jika seperti itu. “Kenapa kau selalu saja memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan jahat seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia bisa saja sakit hati?”

Leonard untuk beberapa saat tidak membalas perkataan Jim. Memanggil Spock dengan nama panggilan ‘Green blooded hobgoblin’, ‘walking computer’, ‘Vulcan tak berperasaan’ dan sebagainya sudah seperti kebiasaan baginya. 

Itu menunjukan kalau Spock adalah Vulcan favorit miliknya. Maka, dia akan terus memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan tersebut.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Knowing  
Amanda Grayson bukanlah wanita yang bisa ditipu semudah orang membalikan telapak tangan. Wanita berparas cantik yang memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu gelap tersebut sudah mengetahui bagaimana kelakuan anaknya. 

Maka, sia-sia bagi Spock mencoba untuk membohonginya. 

“Spock. Kau seorang pembohong yang buruk sekali.” Komentarnya, pada saat bertemu dengan Spock yang datang mengunjungi New Vulcan saat shore leave pertama. 

Spock yang saat itu sedang menegak teh buatan ibunya menurunkan gelas teh dari pinggir bibirnya, kemudian melihat ibunya dengan alis mata menaik sebelah. 

“Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Ibu?” tanya Spock.

Amanda tertawa, “Kau bilang kalau tak ada yang menganggumu. Tetapi jelas sekali, ada sesuatu yang sedang menganggumu.” 

Spock menutup mulutnya. Tak menemui kata-kata yang tepat untuk membantah omongan ibunya. 

“Aku bisa meyakinkanmu, kalau tak ada yang mengangguku, Ibu,” Spock berusaha untuk terlihat tenang dan tidak mencurigakan. “Kau terlalu curiga.” Tambahnya. 

Amanda memasang wajah ‘Oh really?’. 

Sebenarnya Amanda tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat Spock terganggu. Satu hal sang dia ketahui, mata Spock bersinar saat membicarakan tentang salah satu crew Enterprise yang ia kenal. Siapa namanya? Oh, ya, Leonard McCoy...

Sayangnya, sinar mata itu cepat menghilang. Digantikan dengan lirikan sayu mengarah kebawah, Spock mulai terlihat terganggu setelah itu.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Present  
Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Leonard. Dia menerima banyak sekali hadiah dari kawan-kawannya. Inbox Padd miliknya penuh dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, dia sampai harus mendelete semua isinya sebanyak dua kali. 

Ulang tahunnya sama seperti ulang tahunnya tahun kemarin. Tidak dirayakan, palingan cuman minum dan makan bersama dengan kawan-kawan terdekatnya, itu saja. 

Hadiah yang dia terima juga biasa-biasa aja, cuman peralatan untuk sehari-hari... tapi, dia menemukan sebuah hadiah yang menurutnya extraordinary...

“...Oh God.”

Leonard berdecak kaget saat membuka hadiah terakhirnya, sebuah kotak aluminium besar. Didalamnya terdapat dua botol minuman keras. Bukan minuman keras sembarangan, melainkan Romulan ale; minuman paling keras diantara minuman keras yang ada. 

“Astaga!” Jim dan Scotty yang saat itu membantu Leonard membenahi hadiahnya berteriak histeris melihat dokter tersebut mengangkat salah satu botol dari minuman keras mahal keluar dari kotaknya. 

Mereka langsung mencoba untuk merebutnya dari tangan Leonard, yang menghasilkan kaki Leonard menendang tubuh mereka berdua sampai terjungkal ke lantai. Wajar kalau mereka ingin memilikinya, karena Romulan Ale adalah minuman yang sangat mahal dan langka! Jika ingin membelinya, harus melalui pedagang illegal, dan mereka sangat susah sekali dicari dan diajak untuk bekerja sama!

“Shit, Bones! Siapa yang memberikanmu minuman itu?! Damnit, aku sangat iri sekali padamu saat ini!” sahut Jim, meraba pinggangnya yang diinnjak oleh Leonard barusan. 

“Aku...” Leonard berusaha untuk mencari nama maupun tanda pengenal dari kotak hadiah dari Romulan Ale tersebut, tapi tak menemukan satupun. “Tidak tahu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya atau apapun, kosong.” Ucapnya. 

“Apa? seseorang tak akan begitu saja memberikan hadiah mahal kepada orang lain tanpa meninggalkan nama, bukan? Aneh sekali!” komentar Scotty. Dia masih tergeletak diatas lantai, enggan untuk berdiri karena masih merasa ngilu dibagian punggungnya. 

Perkataan kedua temannya memang ada benarnya. Siapakah yang sesungguhnya memberikan hadiah ini kepadanya? dari semua hadiah yang dia terima, hanya hadiah ini saja yang tidak bernama. Membuat Leonard menjadi penasaran...

Sementara ditempat lain, Spock sedang memeriksa account mainframe miliknya. Dilayar komputernya tertera kalau paket yang ia pesan sudah terkirim dan sampai kepada yang bersangkutan. 

Disamping notifikasi itu, ada keterangan tentang paket yang Spock kirim. Yaitu dua botol minuman yang disimpan secara khusus didalam kotak aluminium. 

Spock menghembuskan nafas panjang. Syukurlah, hadiahnya sudah sampai kepada Leonard. Semoga dia menyukainya.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Payback  
Dalam satu tahun ini, Spock sudah tiga kali memberi Leonard hadiah barang secara diam-diam. Pertama ialah dua buah botol minuman Romulan Ale pada saat hari ulang tahun Leonard.

Kedua, adalah sebuah sweater rajutan sendiri pada hari Valentine. Dan yang terakhir, adalah buku tua yang Leonard cari namun tidak pernah ketemu--- buku milik Carlotta. 

Spock sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Leonard untuk membalas semuanya. Lagian, Spock tidak pernah mencantumkan nama setiap kali dia memberikan hadiah itu. Karena dia takut kalau dia mencantumkan nama, Leonard tak akan mau menerimanya. Terlebih lagi, Leonard mungkin akan menolaknya. 

Melihat Leonard tersenyum setelah mendapatkan hadiah pemberiannya, itu sudah sangat cukup sekali bagi Spock.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Feelings  
Entah mengapa... akhir-akhir ini, dia sering memikirkan Spock. Vulcan itu jarang sekali terlihat sekarang, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di console room atau di lab, dan mereka juga jarang turun dalam misi bersama. 

Jadi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Spock merupakan kesempatan yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan dia benar-benar tak mau merusaknya. 

Leonard sedang berjalan di lorong Enterprise bagian B-Deck. Lorong itu memiliki kaca jendela panjang yang memaparkan pemandangan luar angkasa. Pada saat ini Enterprise sedang bergerak melewari Saturnus, planet indah itu terlihat dengan jelas sekali dari balik kaca...

“Ah.” Secara tidak sengaja, Leonard melihat ada seseorang tengah berdiri melihat keluar kaca. Ternyata itu Spock. 

Spock menoleh, melihat Leonard ada disampingnya. “Dokter McCoy.” Matanya berkedip dengan cepat, tidak menyadari kehadiran dokter itu secara tiba-tiba. 

Leonard mengelus tengkuk lehernya, lalu berjalan ketempat Spock. “Shift-mu telah usai?” tanyanya. Dia berusaha untuk terlihat baik. 

Spock mendengus. Dia kembali menatap keluar kaca, mengamati permukaan cincin Saturnus yang terlihat seperti lingkaran bintang-bintang kecil. 

“Shift milikku sudah usai sejak 45 menit yang lalu, dokter.”

“Kenapa kau tidak pergi kembali ke kabinmu?”

“Aku ingin mengamati pemandangan Saturnus. Jim berkata kalau Enterprise akan melewatinya, dan aku ingin melihatnya secara dekat.”

“Oh, begitu.”

Pembicaraan mereka terdengar monoton dan membosankan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua jatuh diam. Sama-sama memfokuskan diri kepada pemandangan indah yang ada dibalik kaca Enterprise...

Meskipun tidak berbicara sama sekali, Leonard dan Spock menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengisi ruang kosong dalam hati...


	9. Chapter 9

9\. You’ll be alright  
Jim Kirk terbangun dengan rasa sakit nista dikepalanya. Dia merintih sakit untuk sesaat, sebelum bangun ke posisi duduk dan mulai membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan...

Pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah sebuah ruang gelap kecil berjeruji besi. Dia ingat, beberapa saat yang lalu, dia pergi turun kesebuah planet baru bersama dengan Leonard, Spock, dan beberapa crew baju merah. 

Sesampainya diplanet ini, mereka langsung dihadang oleh sekawanan alien yang tidak bersahabat dan langsung dijebloskan kedalam penjara. Jim melihat beberapa crew baju merahnya tergeletak didekatnya, sepertinya sih mereka masih hidup...

Tiba-tiba Jim sadar kalau ada yang kurang. Dimana Leonard dan Spock? 

Ketika kapten itu mau memanggil nama mereka, dia secara refleks menengok kesamping jeruji besi ruang penjaranya. Dan melihat Leonard tengah duduk dilantai bersenderkan dinding batu yang ada di ruang penjara sebelah milik Jim. 

Diatas pangkuannya ada Spock yang sedang tidur terlentang, Leonard mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbalut dengan robekan seragam starfleet miliknya. Kepala Spock terluka, dan Leonard tak memiliki peralatan untuk menolongnya. Alhasil dia merobek setengah dari seragamnya untuk membalut luka Spock.

“Bones,” Jim berjalan mendekati jeruji besi, mengengam tiang besinya dengan kuat. “Apa yang terjadi dengan Spock? Kenapa dia tidak sadar? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?” pandangan matanya lekat kepada sosok Spock. 

“Kepalanya terluka, dan sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri, Jim,” Leonard secara pelan menjelaskan kepadanya. karena dia tahu, Jim yang sedang panik adalah Jim yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang sekitarnya secara jelas. “Seluruh peralatan kita diambil oleh mereka. Tetapi aku berhasil menghubungi Scotty untuk segera menarik kita sebelum mereka berhasil menyita semuanya.”

“Thank God!” Jim mengadah keatas, hampir mau melakukan sujud syukur. Dia kemudian beralih kepada crew-nya yang lain, berusaha untuk membangunkan mereka semua. 

Leonard masih berkutat dengan kepala Spock. Spock dilempar begitu saja kelantai batu oleh salah satu penjaga alien sialan itu hingga kepalanya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit. Leonard tak mampu melakukan banyak hal karena peralatannya tidak ada, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu beaming Scotty, dan menjaga Spock...

“Jangan pergi,” bisik Leonard berulang-ulang kali kepada Spock yang tidak sadarkan diri.”Jangan pergi secepat ini dariku. Tinggalah lebih lama...”


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Name  
Kalau diperhatikan lebih baik, Spock tidak pernah memanggil Leonard menggunakan nama panggilannya. Dia selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘Dokter McCoy’. 

Spock sering memanggil Jim dengan nama panggilannya. Tapi itu ketika mereka sedang tak berada di console room. Namun tetap saja, itu artinya Spock dan Jim sudah menjadi teman dekat. 

Leonard kadang berpikir, kapankah Spock akan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel ‘Dokter McCoy’? kapankah dia akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘Leonard’? 

Leonard akan dengan sabar menunggu waktu itu untuk tiba...


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Goodbye?  
“Semoga kamu selamat, Leonard...”

Spock menutup panel pintu, memisahkan dirinya dengan gerbang pesawat shuttle yang didalamnya ada Leonard dan beberapa crew Enterprise lain. 

“Spock!” Leonard berteriak, mencoba untuk menghentikan pintu yang mau memisahkan dirinya dengan Spock. Tapi dia terlambat, pintu sudah tertutup dan shuttle yang mereka naiki mulai berjalan meninggalkan kapal Romulan. 

Awalnya ini adalah misi sepele, yaitu menghancurkan kapal induk Romulan dari dalam. Jim mengajak Leonard, Spock, dan crew lainnya untuk ikut. Mereka berhasil melumpuhkan kapal tersebut, namun sayangnya para Romulan yang selamat mengaktifkan detonator dari penghancurkan kapal.

Mereka mencoba untuk beaming balik, tetapi sinyal beaming tidak sampai karena sebuah medan AT-Field. Crew yang bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sudah begitu, Jim terluka sehingga tak mampu bergerak...

Spock datang dengan sebuah ide, dia menyuruh semuanya untuk pergi masuk kedalam salah satu shuttle yang tersisa dan dia yang akan meluncurkannya melalui panel utama di kapal induk. 

Ide itu tentu ditentang. Karena Spock bisa saja ikut mati bersama dengan kapal induk Romulan yang sebentar lagi akan meledak...

“Dammit! Dasar Vulcan bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!!” Leonard menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke panel pintu. Dia mulai meringis, crew yang lain melihatnya dengan perasaan iba... 

Dari kejauhan, kapal Romulan meledak. Leonard menatapnya dari balik jendela shuttle dengan pandangan horror. Spock masih berada disana! Dia... dia telah...

“Dokter McCoy,” Sulu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, sebuah komunikator rusak ada ditangannya. “Scotty berhasil mengembalikan Komandan Spock tepat pada waktunya. Sekarang dia dalam perjalanan menuju Sickbay, karena Komandan Spock terluka berat.” Katanya.

Leonard terperanjat mendengar berita dari Sulu. Kakinya terasa lemas seperti mau goyah, dia sampai harus ditopang oleh dua crew lain yang tersenyum lega sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi kenyataan kalau Spock terluka berat, masih menghantui pikirannya...


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Only You  
Spock tak merasakan apapun. Dia tak bisa menggapai dirinya sendiri. Rasa-rasanya seperti berada di dalam ruang zero-gravity, kedua kaki dan tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan...

Didalam kesunyian ini, Spock mendengar suara seseorang. Orang itu memanggil namanya, berusaha untuk meraihnya. Spock mengenali suara itu... dan tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan terbuka muncul dari atas kepalanya. 

_//...Spock.//_

Spock berhasil mengengam tangan tersebut. Selanjutnya, dia merasa seperti ditarik keluar dari dalam kehampaan ini...

“Spock!” 

Spock menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Nafasnya tersenggal setiap kali dia mengambil nafas, seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam air. Spock berusaha untuk mengidentifikasi daerah tempatnya berada, saat ini dia berada di Sickbay, dengan banyak bunyi mesin, dan...

“Dammit,” Leonard berdiri lemas sambil mengengam tangan Spock. “Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi, hobgoblin bodoh!” teriaknya dengan wajah merah. 

“Dokter....” ucap Spock dengan lirih, kini dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Saat menengok kesamping, dia melihat ada alat kejut jantung disebelah Leonard berdiri. Alat itu nampak seperti habis digunakan. Apa jangan-jangan tadi dia hampir saja...

Leonard menyeka wajahnya menggunakan lengan baju Starfleet yang masih compang-camping, belum ia ganti sekembalinya dari misi. “Dengarkan aku, green-blooded hobgoblin... jangan lagi kau mencoba untuk pergi seperti itu tanpa persetujuan dariku, kalau tidak, aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu sendiri...”

Meskipun dia perkataannya terdengar seperti mengancam, nada bicaranya gemetaran. Leonard ketakutan, Spock bisa merasakan ketakutannya melalui tangan Leonard yang ada digengaman tangannya. 

Spock melihat kearah tangannya yang berada didalam gengaman Leonard. Jadi tadi dia meraih tangan Leonard.... Leonard membawanya kembali kedalam kesadaran.

Hampir saja dia mati, tetapi Leonard tidak akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Kiss  
Leonard sedang duduk termerenung diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap kosong kabin kecilnya yang sedikit berantakan, tak jelas sedang menatap apa. 

Dia masih terniang dengan misi beberapa minggu yang lalu, misi dimana Spock lagi-lagi hampir mati secara mengenaskan. Pertama, Vulcan bodoh itu membahayakan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan seluruh crew. Kedua, dia hampir saja mati kena serangan jantung setelah berhasil pulang dan terluka berat. 

Semua itu membuat jantung Leonard mau copot, Spock dua kali berada dalam ambang kematian dalam 1 misi! 

Leonard sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tak ingin Vulcan itu terluka, walaupun dia tahu hal itu rada mustahil untuk terwujudkan mengingat pekerjaannya. Dia hanya menginginkan orang yang dia kasihi tidak terluka, itu saja...

Tok-tok. 

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan kosentrasi Leonard buyar. Dia meneriaki pintu kabinnya, “Siapa!? Masuk saja!” 

Secara otomatis pintunya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Spock. Leonard hampir kejungkal kebawah saat melihat Spock yang berdiri dibalik pintu. Terlebih lagi, Vulcan itu tak memakai seragam Starfleet, dia memakai semacam sweater lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu. Warna itu cocok dengan matanya. 

“Spock,” Leonard berusaha untuk terdengar normal. “Ada apa dengan kedatanganmu? Kau sudah boleh keluar Sickbay? Seharusnya kau masih berada disana, aku sudah memberitahu Christine untuk menjaga...”

“Leonard.” 

Leonard menutup mulutnya setelah mendengar Spock memanggil namanya. Selama ini Spock tidak pernah memanggil nama panggilannya! Baru kali ini dia mendengarnya!

Alhasil, Leonard yang ada malah tercengang sendiri. Spock memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti mengapa Leonard malah jadi kayak membatu sendiri. 

Spock kemudian melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang punggung, “Aku kemari ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku.”

Oke, lagi-lagi Leonard bengong. Spock berterima kasih? Well, ini adalah hal yang baru...

“Tak perlu. Memang sudah tugasku untuk mengurus awak yang terluka, karena aku dokter disini...” kata Leonard. Dia sangat menyesali perkataannya itu saat melihat Spock, mendengus pelan. Seperti mengeluarkan rasa kecewa. 

 

Mereka lalu sama-sama terdiam. Spock menolak untuk bertatap mata, sedangkan Leonard masih bingung dengan keadaan. 

“Sebaiknya aku permisi sekarang, Dokter McCoy.” 

Spock membalikan badan, mau berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ada sesuatu dalam batin Leonard berteriak kencang, menyuruhnya untuk tak membiarkan Spock pergi. Karena...

Dia sudah tak mau lagi berdiam diri. 

Leonard dengan cepat mengengam tangan Spock. Spock sedikit terjungkal kebelakang karena tidak perhatian kalau tangannya ditahan oleh Leonard. 

Leonard melihat tangannya yang dengan berani menahan tangan Spock. Baru pertama kali inilah dokter itu menyentuh tangan Spock, yang katanya sangat sensitif sekali. 

Dia mengetahui hal itu karena sesaat setelah dia memegang tangannya, muka Spock berubah menjadi hijau. Dia tersipu, dan rona warnanya gelap sekali. 

“Ah...” oke, keadaan menjadi lebih akward sekarang. Leonard tak tahu harus melakukan apa, mendadak isi kepalanya jadi putih semua setelah menahan Spock. 

Spock akhirnya kembali menghadap kehadapan Leonard. Mereka berdua menutup jarak yang ada. Leonard perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Spock, beralih untuk mengangkat dagunya agar pandangan mata mereka bertemu. 

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Leonard menciumnya. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, kurang dari 5 menit. Tapi setelahnya, Leonard dan Spock bertatapan lama sekali...

Leonard mau meminta maaf akan perbuatannya barusan, namun Spock sudah keburu memendam kepalanya di pundaknya. Mengistirahatkannya disana, seakan-akan seperti sedang mencari aman dan nyaman. 

Senyuman kecil tak bisa ditahan oleh Leonard. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Spock, merangkulnya erat. 

Entah mengapa, ketika dia memeluk Spock, lubang kosong yang ada dihatinya seperti terisi. Dia menjadi sempurna ketika ada Spock dalam dekapannya.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Weird  
“Bones.”

Jim Kirk memiliki kebiasaan yang dia ambil dari Spock. Yaitu kebiasaan menaikan sebelah alis jika menemui sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal baginya. Dan saat ini, dia melakukannya saat melihat Leonard yang dipanggil olehnya ke Bridge. 

Bukannya apa-apa, hari ini Leonard terlihat... gugup. Seperti orang yang panik akan sesuatu tidak jelas, tahu kan?

“Ada apa, Jim?” Tanya Leonard yang berdiri dibelakang kursi Jim. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didada, pandangan lurus kedepan jendela lebar yang ada didepan controler.

Jim yang ngeliat kalau ekspressi muka Leonard sama sekali tidak terlihat santai, jadi menciut dan langsung geleng-geleng kepala. “E-Enggak kenapa-napa, Bones. Cuman....” 

“Cuman apa?” Leonard memberi Jim semacam Death Glare. Jim makin menciut. 

“H-hari ini ka-kau terlihat berbeda, i-itu saja!” kata Jim, hampir menyahut, saking ketakutannya. 

Leonard mendengus panjang. Dia mau membuka mulut untuk membantah omongan Jim, tetapi pandangannya teralihkan kebelakang... ketempat Spock berada. 

Spock tengah menengok kearahnya. Ketika Leonard menatapnya balik, Spock dengan cepat memutar badannya untuk kembali lanjut bekerja. Leonard menyeringai. 

“Er...Bones?” Jim yang engeh kalau Leonard menyeringai, mulai ngomong lagi. “Kok kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?” tanyanya. Dia mulai berfikir kalau dia sudah salah memilih crew untuk Enterprise... kebanyakan crew-nya pada kaga beres. 

“Huh?” Leonard kembali menengok kepada Jim. Dia mengeluarkan nada bingung, yang setelah itu ditimpa dengan tawa kecil...

“Maaf, perhatianku sedikit teralihkan.” Katanya sambil tertawa. 

Spock secara diam-diam memaparkan sebuah senyuman kecil.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Love

Ayahnya dulu pernah berkata, kalau dia menikahi Amanda karena dia mencintainya. Spock yang pada saat itu masih kecil tentu tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya. Dia bahkan berkata kalau ayahnya sangat illogical sekali karena membiarkan perasaannya untuk menentukan pilihannya. 

Amanda hanya tertawa mendengar alasan putera kecilnya pada saat itu. Dia secara lembut dan perlahan menjelaskan kepada Spock, tentang perasaan kecil yang disebut dengan ‘cinta’....

“Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mengalaminya, Spock. Perasaan kecil yang bernama cinta itu akan membuatmu tak mampu berfikir logika, demi orang asing yang begitu penting didalam lubuk hatimu...”

Spock tetap saja tidak mengerti makna dari penjelasan ibunya kala itu, hingga sekarang. 

Leonard dengan tenang mengelus-elus punggung Spock. Vulcan itu berada diatas pangkuannya, duduk dengan kedua kaki yang bertumpu di tangan kursi. Dia memendamkan wajahnya di samping leher Leonard, seperti sedang tertidur dipelukannya. 

Spock tahu kalau tindakannya sangat illogical sekali saat ini. ia datang ke kabin Leonard seusai shift kerjanya, dan tanpa berbicara apa-apa, dia langsung mengambil posisi seperti itu. Leonard nampak biasa-biasa saja, dia bahkan memeluk balik Spock yang terlihat lelah tersebut. 

Spock tahu kalau tindakannya sangat diluar kebiasaan, tidak masuk akal, malah. Tetapi meskipun begitu... 

 

Rasanya seperti benar sekali, berada didalam dekapan Leonard...


	16. Chapter 16

16\. You  
Leonard bisa melihat sosok Spock yang sesungguhnya sekarang. 

Dia bukanlah Vulcan dingin yang seperti dia duga diawal pertemuan buruk mereka. ternyata Spock bisa lebih manusiawi daripada manusia. Memang, dia mengandalkan logika diatas segalanya... tetapi hal itu dibarengi dengan penggunaan perasaannya yang begitu dalam dan kuat, membuatnya menjadi sulit dibantah. 

Dia juga menemukan beberapa kebiasaan Spock yang menurutnya sangat imut. Spock selalu mengusap mata kirinya apabila merasa ngantuk, Spock menyukai grilled-cheese, Spock menyukai binatang, dan lain-lain... itu baru sebagian dari kebiasaan dan kesukaan Spock yang Leonard ketahui. 

Dan dia merasa seperti manusia beruntung karena hanya dia seorang yang mengetahui hal itu.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Worry  
“Dokter adalah pasien terburuk.”

Gumam Christine Chapel, ketika dia memeriksa kondisi Leonard yang terkapar disalah satu tempat tidur sickbay miliknya sendiri. Bagaimanakah kronologisnya dia bisa terdampar disana?

Pokoknya ada hubungannya dengan misi yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama Jim, Spock, dan red shirt. Leonard sendiri mengalami pergeseran tulang kaki, dan suhu badannya menaik secara drastis sekembalinya ke Enterprise. 

Leonard mengeram kesal, dia berputar kesamping untuk menghindari seringai Chapel. Chapel hanya tertawa saja melihat Leonard merengut, lagian namanya juga sakit, mana bisa diprediksi?

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Leonard, Christine lalu pergi meninggalkannya di bilik Sickbay yang terisolasi dari keramaian. Maklum, Leonard yang ada malah menjadi sangat menyebalkan kalau mendengar suara-suara yang dianggapnya menganggu. 

Dia menurunkan intensitas sinar lampu hingga 85%, dan mulai mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur... mungkin Leonard sudah hampir tidur sepenuhnya, sampai dia mendengar suara seseorang...

“Mr.Spock? sedang apa berdiri didepan bilik Dokter McCoy?” suara Christine terdengar. 

Leonard membuka matanya dengan cepat, melihat ada dua bayangan dari balik tirai pembatas tempat tidurnya. Dia langsung menyadari kalau itu adalah bayangan Christine dan yang satu lagi adalah bayangannya Spock. 

“Bagaimana dengan keadaan Dokter McCoy?” tanya Spock. Dia tetap terdengar kencang dan datar, namun Leonard bisa menangkap nada khawatir dari suaranya. 

Christine tersenyum lembut, “Dia sudah stabil sekarang. Kondisinya lebih baik daripada ketika dia pertama kali beaming...” ujarnya. 

Spock mendehem sebentar sebelum lanjut berbicara. “Sekarang dia sedang tidur?” tanyanya. 

“Iya. Mungkin baru saja,” Christine mengangguk. “Apakah kau ingin menemuinya?”

Air wajah Spock langsung berubah pada saat Christine bertanya seperti itu. Christine yang engeh kalau hawa-nya jadi berubah, buru-buru mengganti pertanyaan. 

“E-Eh, ma-maksudku, apakah kau ingin...” tapi sayang suster blonde itu tak menemukan pertanyaan pengganti yang sesuai. 

“Tak apa. Dokter McCoy membutuhkan istirahat. Mungkin aku bisa menemuinya dilain hari.” Spock kembali bersikap tenang, tanpa ada yang salah. 

Christine bingung. Untuk sesaat tadi dia bisa melihat raut wajah Spock berubah khawatir, sebelum kembali kepada ekspressi datar nan dingin miliknya yang sangat tersohor itu. 

Spock akhirnya beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Christine dengan begitu banyak tanda bingung didalam benaknya. 

Sementara Leonard senyam-senyum sendiri dibalik selimut tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya sekeluarnya dari Sickbay dia akan langsung mengunjungi tempat Spock...


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Present  
“Apa yang kau mau untuk ulang tahunmu nanti, Spock?”

Leonard secara tiba-tiba bertanya. 

Hari itu dia mendatangi Spock yang sedang tak memiliki shift. Dan pertanyaan mengenai hari ulang tahun Spock mendadak muncul dalam otaknya. Kapankah Spock berulang tahun? Lalu, hadiah macam apa yang dia inginkan?

Spock menoleh dari layar komputer internal miliknya, ia sedang membenahi seluruh isi data komputernya pada saat itu. “Hadiah ulang tahun?” Spock malah mengulangi pertanyaan Leonard. 

“Yeah. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?” tanya Leonard dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. 

“Konsep memberikan hadiah untuk merayakan hari kelahiran seseorang menurutku tidak masuk akal, Leonard.” Jawab Spock. Dia kembali melihat ke layar komputernya. 

Leonard merasa sedikit kesal mendengar jawabannya. Tapi kemudian dia mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal untuk membalikan omongan Spock barusan...

“Well, darling, menurutku wajar apabila aku bertanya apa yang engkau inginkan untuk hari ulang tahunmu... karena aku akan merasa sangat tidak enak sekali, kau memberiku hadiah ulang tahun, masa aku tidak membalasnya?” ujar Leonard sambil menyeringai. 

Spock berhenti mengetik keyboard panel miliknya secara mendadak. Kalau saja dia tidak seutuhnya Vulcan, mungkin sekarang dia akan tersipu malu dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

...darimana pula Leonard tahu kalau hadiah ulang tahun yang ia dapat waktu itu adalah pemberian Spock? Dammit.


	19. Chapter 19

19.Mine  
Spock tahu kalau Leonard marah kepadanya.

Hari ini, dia menerima tawaran Jim untuk menemaninya bermain catur 3-D di kabin sang kapten. Spock memberitahu Leonard kalau dia akan datang terlambat ke kabin karena akan bermain catur bersama Jim. Reaksi yang Spock dapatkan sangatlah berbeda dari apa yang dia bayangkan...

“Oh. Begitu...” Leonard membuang pandangannya kearah lain saat berbicara dengan Spock. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia kesal. “Oke. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain, Spock. Sampai jumpa.” Dia pergi dari hadapan Spock, tanpa berkata apapun lagi yang berarti. 

Spock tak mengerti kenapa Leonard harus marah. 

bagaimanapun, dia tetap pergi bersama Jim untuk bermain catur setelah shift usai. Mereka berdua bermain di kabin milik Jim, dan mereka benar-benar hanya bermain catur disana. Tak ada yang lain. 

“Spock, tahu tidak?” Jim menjalankan pion caturnya maju memasuki wilayah pion hitam milik Spock. “Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat kau dan Bones sudah jarang bertengkar lagi, loh.” Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Spock menjalankan pion miliknya, “Apa inti dari perkataanmu, Jim?” dia hampir menggunakan nada geram. 

Jim menelan ludah ketika Spock mengeluarkan nada geram, dia pikir Spock merasa tersinggung dengan perkataannya. Sebenarnya, Spock sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan Jim. Hanya saja... dia sedikit merasa kecewa dengan sikap Leonard, yang sepertinya gampang marah hanya karena hal sepele saja. Lagian, kenapa dia harus marah? Memangnya apa yang membuatnya kesal sampai segitunya?

“Eh...Ma-maksudku sih sebenarnya... aku suka melihat kalian bisa akur, seakan-akan kalian terilhat seperti saling mengisi satu sama lainnya...” Kata Jim. Jim menyadari kalau Spock melihatnya lurus dimata saat dia mengatakan hal itu. “D-dalam arti yang baik, tentunya! Bukan seperti... saling...uh...” Jim kehilangan kata-kata. 

Spock kembali jatuh diam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jim menuju kepada pion catur yang baru saja ia gerakan maju. Benarkah seperti itu? Apakah dia dan Leonard memang terlihat seperti itu?

Kemudian, Jim dan Spock sama sekali tak berbincang apa-apa lagi. Mereka kembali lanjut memainkan catur dalam keheningan.


End file.
